Micro-Fics Haikyuu
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Kumpulan Micro-Fiction dari kapal-kapal Haikyuu. KageHina. IwaOi. KuroKen. BokuAka. UshiSemi. DLDR. Enjoy!


**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **This Fanfiction © MiracleUsagi**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Kupersembahkan, Micro-Fics kapal-kapal Haikyuu!  
**

* * *

 **[KageHina]**

* * *

 **[Angst]**

Decit sepatu terhenti, surai oranye menatap sendu.

"Maafkan aku Hinata…"

"Aku akan selalu merindukan _toss_ -mu, Kageyama…"

Punggung bertuliskan _Japan number 2_ itu lenyap, selenyap perasaan mereka yang ditiup angin musim semi.

.

 **[Crime]**

"Berhenti di sana! Kau sudah terkepung!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?" DOR!

"!"

Si oranye terjatuh, membuat darah di dadanya menyatu dengan air hujan.

.

 **[Fluff]**

Cokelat disodorkan, kedua pihak memerah bersamaan.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Kageyama… a-aku menyukaimu."

Tangannya mengamit cokelat.

"T-terima kasih, Hinata… a-aku juga suka padamu.."

.

 **[Humor]**

"Kau tahu? Tsukishima itu seperti kentang goreng Mekdi."

Alis Kageyama bertaut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia tinggi, kuning, dan asin."

.

 **[Crossover] x Free! © Kouji Ouji**

"Kageyama, kenapa kau pakai baju renang?"

Si _blueberry_ menoleh mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Aku sedang ingin _Freestyle_ …"

"Hah?"

.

 **[Adventure]**

Raungan kadal raksasa itu semakin mendekat.

"Kageyama, kau duluan saja! Biar aku alihkan dia!"

Kageyama berbalik dan menatap tajam reptil berukuran lima meter itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatku, kan?"

* * *

 **[IwaOi]**

* * *

 **[Angst]**

"Maafkan, aku.. Maaf tidak bisa membawa kalian ke panggung itu.. aku gagal sebagai kapten."

Isak tanpa modus manja itu terdengar pilu.

"Bodoh, kau kapten yang selalu bisa kami banggakan, Tooru."

Ah, Iwa- _chan_ selalu bisa menghapus air matanya.

.

 **[Crime]**

"Baiklah, saatnya kau menyerahkan diri, Oikawa si pencuri!"

"Ah, polisi kesayanganku, Iwa- _chan_!"

Iwaizumi menggeram.

"Kalau mau menangkapku, biarkan aku mencuri hatimu!"

.

 **[Fluff]**

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, tapi Iwa- _chan_ sama sekali tidak peduli?"

Iwaizumi ber-hah lelah, kotak berbalut toska disodorkan.

"Tidakkah cukup aku selalu bersyukur kau masih ada di dunia ini bersamaku, Tooru?"

Tanpa sadar, wajah _Great King_ itu semerah permen apel.

.

 **[Humor]**

"Oi, Oikawa, maafkan aku selama ini yang selalu memukulmu dengan bola voli."

"Oohh, Iwa- _chan_! Tentu, tentu kumaafkan Iwa- _chan_! Tapi, sebenarnya kenapa kau terus memukulku sih walaupun aku tidak salah?"

"Oh, itu ya? Entahlah, mungkin karena hawamu itu _bully_ dan benci- _able_?"

"IWA-CHAN! AKU BATAL MEMAAFKANMU!"

.

 **[Crossover] x Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

"Jadi, sesabar apa kau bersamanya? Iwaizumi- _san_?"

"Mungkin sesabar kau menghadapi juniormu juga, Kasamatsu- _san_?"

Keduanya menghela napas dan menoleh pada dua sumber berisik di sana.

"Iwa- _chan_ , lihat!" / "Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , lihat ini!"

.

 **[Adventure]**

"Awas ombak besar!"

Kapal berbelok ke kanan, dek terhujan percikan ombak.

"Terima kasih, Oikawa."

Dua tangan mengudarakan tos kemenangan.

* * *

 **[KuroKen]**

* * *

 **[Angst]**

Bibir tipis itu terus digigit oleh sepasang gigi seri.

"Maaf… Kenma, tapi aku sudah bertunangan.."

Pemuda yang disebut beranjak, berucap dengan lirih.

"Mati saja kau, Kuro.."

.

 **[Crime]**

Kenma mendelik pada sosok beracungkan pisau lipat di hadapannya.

"Hei, manis, bisa temani aku sejenak?"

Kenma menyesal telah menolak pulang dengan Yaku.

Ya, dengan penjahat kelamin di depannya sekarang, dia bisa apa?

.

 **[Fluff]**

Kenma bersin kesekian kali hari ini.

"Kuro, cukup. Aku tidak perlu semua jaketmu karena bersinku."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau kau sakit.."

Kedua pipi memerah, "T-terima kasih…"

.

 **[Humor]**

Kedua pipi Kenma yang merah, membuat Kuroo berasumsi.

"K-Kuro, aku su-"

"Kenma, iya aku tahu kau suka padaku. Aku juga suka padamu-"

"Bukan, aku bilang, aku sudah lama menunggumu dan aku lapar-eh apa? Kau menyukaiku!?"

.

 **[Crossover] x Re:Zero Kara Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu © Tappei Nagatsuki**

Angin mengisi dua pihak yang berdiri berhadapan di atap sekolah.

"Kenma, aku menyukaimu. Pacaranlah denganku."

"Maaf Kuro, tapi, * _Boku wa Emilia ga suki da.._ "

Kuroo sabar, kok. _Ciyus._

.

 **[Adventure]**

Sepertinya perjalanan Kuroo akan berhenti di pulau ini.

"Anu.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Surai pirang-hitam, manik emas berkilau menatapnya polos.

Yap, Kuroo sudah menemukan suku peradaban yang hilang dan juga, belahan hatinya yang hilang.

* * *

 **[BokuAka]**

* * *

 **[Angst]**

"Maaf Bokuto- _san_ , aku tidak bermaksud-"

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa Akaashi, aku pasti datang."

Senyum palsu dilayangkan.

Sepucuk surat undangan pernikahan diremas perlahan.

.

 **[Crime]**

"Akaashi, kau sudah mengerti apa tugasmu malam ini?"

"Iya, sangat jelas, Bokuto- _sama_."

"Pergilah, tembak Presiden itu dari gedung lantai sebelas, Akaashiii!"

Si pembunuh bayaran, Akaashi Keiji, beraksi lagi.

.

 **[Fluff]**

"Pakai saja, Akaashiii!"

"Tidak, Bokuto- _san_. Kau lebih butuh payungnya."

"Aku tidak mau kau hujan-hujanan kemudian sakit, Akaashi!"

Wajah Akaashi menghangat, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita sepayung berdua, Bokuto- _san_?"

.

 **[Humor]**

"Bro, sepertinya dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu, bro?"

"Karena Akaashi tersenyum dan begitu perhatian padaku tadi."

"Hah?"

.

 **[Crossover] x Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

"Akaashi, aku sudah menemukan nama julukan pahlawanku!"

"Apa, Bokuto-s _an_?"

"All Might Owl Man!"

 _Norak._

.

 **[Adventure]**

"Kapten, sepertinya kita tersesat!"

"Oh, segera periksa navigasi! Kita harus terus ke Utara!"

Dua buah sepeda kecil melaju beriringan di komplek perumahan.

Ah, masa kecil yang penuh dengan imajinasi memang amat menyenangkan.

* * *

 **[UshiSemi]**

* * *

 **[Angst]**

Bunga sakura menghujani dua kepala yang berhadapan.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, dan beasiswamu ke Las Vegas, Ushijima."

"Kau juga. Maaf aku tak bisa terus bersamamu, Semi."

Seperti saat mereka bertemu, pun mereka berpisah diiringi bunga sakura.

.

 **[Crime]**

Semi mengangkat kedua tangannya. Acungan pistol masih di sana.

"Biarkan aku masuk."

Bunyi sirene mobil polisi menggema, wajah pria yang mengacungkan pistol menegang.

Oh, Semi yang malang. Semalam kau mimpi apa sampai didatangi narapidana yang kabur dari penjara?

.

 **[Fluff]**

Semi kepanasan, ia berniat membuka kausnya saat Gym setengah kosong.

Ushijima tidak tinggal diam.

"Yang boleh melihatmu bertelanjang dada hanya aku, Semi."

"Hah? Apaan sih!?"

.

 **[Humor]**

"…"

"Ushijima? Kau tidak tertarik melucu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tendou bilang, candaanku terlalu datar, bahkan kelewat garing."

"O-oh…" Sesuai perkiraanmu, Semi. Sesuai perkiraanmu.

.

 **[Crossover] x Shokugeki no Souma © Yuuto Tsukuda & Shun Saeki**

"Ushijima, ini enak! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak."

Yang disebut menoleh dengan celemek pink milik ibu asrama.

"Oh, ya. Aku dulu anggota sepuluh elit dari sekolah Tootsuki."

"Aku tidak tahu ada sekolah seperti itu-tapi serius ini enak!"

.

 **[Adventure]**

Perjalanan Ushijima sang pendekar telah sampai pada musuh terbesarnya, si Ratu Jahat.

"Keluarlah kau si Ratu Jahat Semi Eita, aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Saat sosok legenda itu keluar, Ushijima tak kuasa menahan debaran hatinya.

Siapa sangka si Ratu Jahat itu, amat cantik jelita?

.

* _Boku wa Emilia ga suki da_ : Aku suka sama Emilia.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hay!

Duh, gegara fandom sebelah ada yang bikin microfic, saia jadi ingin buat jugak. Walaupun hasilnya alay gini /duh!

Ini asal comot aja royal couple dari Haikyuu, gapapa kan? Kapal Haikyuu bejibun sih, jadi bingung pilih yang mana. Jadi pilih yang paling femes /lmao /tapi terima kasih ya, yang sempet mampir! Kucinta kalian semua!

(apa ada yang mau dilanjut?)

* * *

 **Salam, Usagi.**


End file.
